


Christmas With Cavendish

by CommonwealthCity



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonwealthCity/pseuds/CommonwealthCity
Summary: Diana has invited all her friends over to spend the Christmas weekend at her manor. Everyone can't wait to catch up, spend some time together, give gifts, and have fun! But Akko can't seem to keep her mind off Diana, and she wonders if perhaps she feels the same way about her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user elleoellie for the Tumblr LWA Secret Santa!

Inside the limousine, eight Luna Nova students sat inside on their way to the Cavendish Manor. About two weeks had passed since they all last saw each other during the moving out day at school and all had received an invitation in the mail a few days after they had settled back home. Each letter was sealed with wax, stamped with a coat of arms depicting two unicorns standing on their hind legs, supporting a shield with a single caduceus on it. The banners above the shield read the motto, “Nam salutem et pacem” and another banner below it simply read, “In honorem Beatrice.” No one didn’t have to second guess themselves on who it was from. Each letter contained a single plane ticket and a personalized letter thanking each person for an unforgettable first semester and as thanks, extended an invitation to stay at the Cavendish Manor for 3 days for a Christmas Eve party and gift exchange and a Christmas Day dinner. Of course, each letter ended with, “Respectfully yours, Diana Cavendish.” Except for Atsuko Kagari’s, which read, “Sincerely yours, Diana Cavendish.”

Akko didn’t think much of the closing statement at first until she arrived from her flight to see Sucy and Lotte sitting together and caught a glimpse at the letters they received. It seems like such a minor thing to be thinking about this extensively, but it was still on her mind even when the troublesome trio met up with Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze, and when the group of six were led to the limousine by Diana’s familiar cohorts, Hannah and Barbara. Even as the once magically inexperienced girl stared out the window of the vehicle, watching the snow pass by on the way to the manor, her mind was filled with so many questions about the girl she once considered (and still considers to a smaller degree) her rival.

“Akko.” A familiar deadpan voice calls from behind her. She turns around to meet eyes with Sucy, the strange but still kind hearted of the troublesome trio.

“You’ve been staring out the window for the past few minutes. Are you not feeling well?” She asked. Despite the rough start to their friendship which involved Sucy using Akko as a lab rat for her potions and elixirs and Akko exploring Sucy’s inner thoughts and dreams, the two have grown to care for and protect each other in the few months they’ve spent in Luna Nova. Akko responds to Sucy’s question with a simple head shake.

“N-No, I’m fine. I just forgot how far away Diana’s house was. I think we should be getting there soon though.” Akko answered with almost a small hint of anticipation and a reassuring smile. Sucy returned the gesture with a small smile of her own, something not everyone gets to see every day and is always a welcoming sight for Akko on the rare occasion she does it.

“I hope it is. The plane ride here took way too long and I’m tired of just sitting around all day!” Complained the ever energetic Amanda, who’s been waiting too long for this vacation. Any reason to get her out of spending time with annoying family members during the holidays is a good reason, especially if it meant spending time with Constanze and Jasminka. The two have have stayed fairly quiet for most of the trip, except for Jasmika occasionally offering cookies she baked herself from her bag and Constance making a couple noises when in conversation whilst poking around her newest Stanbot model, decorated with festive lights and a Santa hat.

“Yo Akko,” Amanda called out.

“Didn’t you say you hitchhiked around here to get to the manor and you got picked up by one of those stuck up Appleton boys?” Akko took a second to remember what she was referring to.

“Oh yeah, that happened.” She confirmed, thinking it was probably one of her less proud moments to be desperate enough to rely on Andrew’s help to get anything done. Admittedly, he’s not completely a bad person, considering how supportive he was of her and Diana, all the way to going against government officials to ensure that they wouldn’t get involved when the Noir Fuel Spirit nearly sent the world into chaos, leaving the witches to stop it with no intrusions.

“Crap, he’s not gonna be there, is he?” Amanda asked while lying down on the seats, letting Jasminka’s thighs serve as a comfy pillow. Jasminka softly pats her head.

“I don’t think so. The next few days are supposed to be about us, right? There’s no way Diana would let someone like him be invited too!” Akko proclaimed confidently.

“Well, you probably shouldn’t look at the car next to us then.” replied Lotte, pointing out to the same window Akko was looking at just a couple moments ago. The Japanese girl turned to see a black sedan alongside them. Although the windows were tinted slightly, she looked at it until she could just see who was in the backseat. As if right on cue, she quickly recognized the boy in the suit and found herself completely wrong.

“Oh, what the-?! Why the hell are you here!? Don’t you have some boring parliament stuff to do, you rich little-!” Akko stood as much as she could and yelled at the window, despite knowing he couldn’t hear her. Suddenly both of her arms were grabbed and pulled on by two girls.

“No standing in the Limo!” Hannah and Barbara commanded while trying to pull Akko down to her seat. Despite her attempts to fight back, the 2-on-1 odds overcame Akko, as what usually happens against those two, and she sits back down next to Sucy with a look of annoyance. Sucy pats her head and whispers, “Bad dog.” as a joke, prompting Akko to yell out again.

“Don’t call me a dog!” She defiantly yelps.

Within the next few minutes, the limousine arrives at the front lot of the manor. Snow had covered most of the garden but it still looks in good condition thanks to the gardeners who have been working hard to keep them looking nice, especially with the incoming guests arriving. As everyone stepped outside with their luggage in hand, Akko looked over the hood of the limo to see Andrew ‘Perfect Timing’ Hanbridge step out of the backseat, with the driver providing him with a black coat and gloves to accommodate for the cold weather. Almost immediately upon sight, Akko made a beeline straight for him, took off her beanie hat, and threw it right at his face, landing perfectly so it just covered his eyes without falling.

“Who the hell invited you here, Andrew?” Akko demanded with a strong tone of impatience. Now of all times was definitely the worst time for this boy to show up, yet here he was.

“I’m going to guess the same person that invited you and your friends. If you must know, I have important matters to discuss with Diana. Now that the existence of magic is no longer a secret kept amongst select groups of people, there’s hundreds on unanswered questions on the table from world leaders and the general public. It shouldn’t be a surprise that the Cavendish family is one of the chosen families to represent the magic community.” Andrew explained after tossing the beanie back to Akko and giving her his standard unamused expression. The girl that always brought trouble every time they met placed the hat back on her head and puffed her cheeks with her arms crossed, a subtle sign that she’s not completely frustrated with his arrival, more mildly inconvenienced.

“I’ll be at the dinner tomorrow, but the business talks won’t take up too much of Diana’s schedule, so you two will have more time to yourselves.” He added, but after finishing his sentence he froze for a moment, like he said something he wasn’t supposed to. Akko raised her eyebrow.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” She inquired, stepping forward to try and keep him from moving forward, but he was already walking past her.

“I’ve said too much.” He tries to say with a straight face, but he can’t help but smirk just a little bit. Akko catches his expression and continues to smack him with her beanie, demanding he explain himself. Her accent even slips out when yelling out his name. The other seven girls can’t help but find Akko’s behavior amusing. The light hearted giggles and the beanie smacking are suddenly ceased as the large wooden doors swing open slowly. Everyone looks straight ahead to see a formal line of butlers and maids walking towards them before coming a halt. Akko recognizes the central positioned maid, Anna, who steps aside to allow the person behind the line to walk through. Looking up at all her friends, sporting a white buttoned coat and black pants and shoes to keep herself warm, Diana bowed at her guests to welcome them.

“I’m glad you all could make it! I’m honored that you all decided to take the time to come here and celebrate Christmas at my home. The gift exchange will be in a couple hours, so I’ll let you all get settled inside. My caretakers will help you to your rooms.” Diana welcomed everyone as her caretakers begin to do exactly as she was saying, bringing in the suitcases and bags to the manor. Anna took Akko’s suitcase and smiled, recalling the good that Akko has done for Diana in the past couple months.

“It’s nice to see you again, Miss Kagari. Lady Diana’s been looking forward to this gathering all week.” The caretaker greeted.

“It’s great to see you again too!” Akko says with a smile. Her eyes looked to Diana for a moment. Her rival looked to her at the same time, locking eyes for a quick two seconds. Akko spotted Diana taking a sharp breath, like she was nervously caught off guard before she turned back around to step inside. Akko turned her head for a moment in confusion. Diana wasn’t usually one to act so bashful. ‘Was she bring bashful?’, Akko thought to herself. She quickly snaps out out of it when she gets called back to the group, bringing her attention back to reality.

“Akko! We gotta get to our room! Plus, you can show us around, right?” Lotte waved over at her while following one of the male caretakers with Sucy.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Akko called back. She turned around to Andrew, who was also greeting Anna, and gave him the “I’m watching you” gesture while walking back to her friends, still suspicious of what that boy could he hiding. He only reacts with a perplexed shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stepped inside and began to gaze around the main hall, completely adorned and decorated with Christmas cheer. Fresh wreaths hung on each door, lights strung around the second floor railing all the way to the end of the staircase, where there was a decorated tree on both sides, and even the wands and brooms hanging from the walls were decorated to fit the festive occasion. Finally, the portrait of Lady Beatrice, hanging above the split staircase, is magically altered to be given a snowy background and her robes to look more festive, while still retaining her beauty and sophistication. The girls were in awe of how everything looked and couldn’t wait to see more of the manor.

Diana made sure to waste no time to get everyone ready and instructed her caretakers to lead each person to their rooms. She even took care to make sure everyone shared their rooms with their respective roommates from school. (Hannah and Barbara were given their own room, unsurprisingly.) After settling in with Sucy and Lotte, Akko shared a conversation with them on what they’ve been up to since going home. Lotte shared that a lot of her extended family were with her parents to welcome her back, congratulating her for her part in pretty much saving the world.

“We had a pretty big dinner too! I was almost full for the whole weekend, but I’m glad I got to see everyone.” Lotte said while patting her stomach with a cute giggle. Sucy only shared that not a lot changed when she arrived home, although she was recognized for her efforts by her younger sisters. As for her mother, she didn’t say much to her at first aside from welcoming her back home, but later that day, she visited Sucy’s room and gave her a hug.

“She never really did that. Not for me or for any of my sisters. I think I heard her say ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ but after that, she left the room without another word. She has trouble expressing emotions sometimes, but I think she did very well.” She remembered.

“What about you, Akko?” Lotte chimed the question while turning to face Akko, who was packing in her wrapped present in a gift bag she brought with her.

Akko looked up at her friends, taking a moment to think. Once she get her mind going, she continued preparing the gift while talking.

“Well, my parents picked me up from the airport. My dad greeted me just fine but then he was in a rush to get me in the car with my mom and we just headed straight home. When we got inside the house, both of them just held me so tight. I guess they were watching the whole thing while it was happening and were so scared for me. I almost felt bad for worrying them like that.” Akko’s eye kept looking at the gift bag while she continued talking.

“They wanted to do something special, a little party to celebrate with just us, but I was so tired from the plane ride, I just wanted to sleep. We all slept on the couch together and they already had a nice breakfast ready for me when I woke up. My parents are pretty goofy, but I love them that way.” Akko said with a sweet sounding giggle, putting a smile on Lotte’s and Sucy’s faces. She went on to say nothing really changed from her life before Luna Nova, except getting a letter from Diana, who wanted to see how she was doing and if she was planning anything for Christmas. After Akko sent a lettered reply to her, the next thing she got from Diana was the invitation.

Before long, night had arrived and it was time for the gift exchange party, which was basically a variation of the White elephant gift exchange. The way it had worked was the gifts were placed under the tree in the main living room, where the party takes place. Later on, when everyone is ready, the gifts would be distributed randomly and for three minutes, no one can open their gift but are allowed to trade it for another’s gift. Once the three minutes are over, all gift’s owners are final and are allowed to be opened. The joyfully chaotic three minutes kept each girl on their toes, unsure if their gifts would be good for them or for someone else. As it was over, all nine girls opened their gifts at the same time with a number of interesting reactions.

Amanda opened her gift to find an orange alpacasso with a small black bandana on its neck and the tag on its neck reading Akko’s name in kanji.

“Wow! This little guy’s actually pretty cute! I-I mean cool! He’s cool, that’s what I meant to say. ” Amanda stammered in her excitement, quick to put her tough gal demeanor but she turns around to Akko, already sitting next to her, and offers a fist bump for thanks. Akko gladly accepts. Constanze opens up her box next and pulls out a smaller sized wooden box with a few air holes on the lid. She places the box on the floor to let her Stanbot open it carefully. As it does, the box is revealed to contain a strange looking red venus flytrap-like plant, with a narrow looking mouth and sharper “teeth”. No questions on who this gift was from. The purple haired girl tossed a clear bag of mushrooms to the mute engineer.

“Those ones are her favorite, but she’ll eat pretty much any fungus you give her. Hope you like it.” She instructed, while finding herself amused at the Stanbot’s curiosity getting the best of him, almost letting his finger get trapped in the plant’s grasp. Constanze carefully dropped a mushroom for the plant and gave a thumbs up and a nod to Sucy as her sign of thanks. Jasminka happily received a fuzzy holiday sweater from Constanze, who tried to make something aside from machines with her own hands. (It really shows.) Despite it’s rough quality, she hugged her beloved roommate as thanks.

Lotte received a limited edition miniature model of the Great Ben clock tower from Nightfall, complete with an accurately sounding alarm bell. Strangely enough, it was the same gift that Barbara received. The both of them laughed upon the realization they had bought the same gift. Hannah received a sweets and treats cookbook along with a box with a small chocolate cake inside that had “From Jasminka” written in mint green frosting.

Sucy reached into her bag to find an expensive looking makeup kit with a tag attached to it reading “From Hannah” with a tiny heart drawn next to it. Already with wicked thoughts arising in her head, she grinned and thanked Hannah before excusing herself to use the restroom with the makeup kit under her arm. Up next was Diana, who’s gift box looked to be about five and a half feet long. After tearing up the wrapping paper excitedly, she opened the box and pulled out a freshly carved flying broom, decorated with Luna Nova’s insignia carved around the blunt end of the hand.

“My granddad used to do a lotta wood carving and he taught me a few things when I was little. I’m sure you got a lotta fancier brooms lying around though.” The American explained before Diana quickly interjected.

“Amanda, this is so impressive! The handle is very smooth and can be firmly grasped, and the bristles add just the perfect amount of weight for flying. You’re a lot more talented than you give yourself credit for.” She praised. Amanda scratched the back of her head and couldn’t help but feel a little flustered at her own work being complimented by Diana Cavendish herself.

Last but not least, Akko had the very last present to open. The process of elimination going on in her head deduced that there was only one person who did not give a gift just yet. Her hand grabbed the colored paper from inside the gift and tossed it aside. She peered inside to see a black box and carefully extracted it from the bag. Whatever was inside felt a little heavy, and Akko’s curiosity heightened the moment she began to open the box. Diana watched closely, not only at the box, but also at Akko’s expression getting more and more excited. The youngest Cavendish was beginning to feel that excitement in herself as well. But the anticipation suddenly came to a screeching halt with an unexpected scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The scream that startled everyone in the room had come from Hannah, who had her head turned to Sucy, who was grabbing her shoulders and smiling at her. This wouldn’t be such a big deal if it wasn’t for the fact that Sucy had used Hannah’s gift to paint herself to look like some strange Frankenstein’s Monster-like creature. The scream was enough to catch Akko’s attention off guard, temporarily making her forget about the gift in the black box. The weight from the box was gone all of a sudden, and before she realized this, another loud sound echoed in the room. The sound of shattered glass.

“No!!” Diana’s voice screamed at the scattered mess of glass and liquid spilled in the center of the room. Everyone’s eyes turned to look at Diana’s distressed expression, which led them to see what had caused her grief. From what they could see, the gift in the black box was a specially made snowglobe with a unicorn’s head as the centerpiece of it. Akko looked up at Diana finally, beginning to panic a little bit for what she believes was her own mistake.

“Oh God, Diana, I am so sorry! I-It was an accident, I-I didn’t mean to drop it!” Akko defended herself. She took out her wand to try and pick up the pieces, but she was already beat to it by the girl she was apologizing to. Her eyes went to Diana, and she saw that she didn’t exactly look mad. Diana didn’t say a word as she gathered every broken and missing piece she could and placed it in a magic bubble with a heavy sigh. She turned to Akko and smiled at her, but the smile felt almost off. The kind of smile you’d see before someone says to you ‘It’s okay.’

“It’s okay.” Diana gently replied. She kept the bubble up as she made her way to the door.

“I’ll… I’ll fix this myself. I also need to get some sleep so you all continue talking amongst yourselves before heading to bed. I’ll see you all at Dinner tomorrow. Have a good night.” She kept a smile while walking out. If Akko learned one thing from the last time she stayed at the Cavendish manor, it was that Diana is extremely good at hiding her emotions, but not as good as Akko once thought. She knew that Diana was hurt by this, but she didn’t want to start any more trouble. She sat down and spent a few more minutes talking with everyone before she and her roommates headed to bed. Akko couldn’t stop thinking about how hurt Diana might have been about the whole thing. It kept her up for an hour or two. She was almost tempted to ask Sucy for something that could help her fall asleep, but then she remembered wasn’t planning on waking up for next year’s Christmas.

Christmas Day finally came. The girls were all treated to breakfast in bed, delivered by the caretakers, which was a nice treat. After eating, they spent most of the day outside the front of the manor, enjoying the perfect snowy weather. Amanda and Constanze built a snow fort to protect from the unstoppable force of the Winter Bear (Jasminka). Their fort could not hold up and they were attacked with strong but comforting and loving bear hugs. Lotte and Sucy explored the gardens of the house, admiring each flower and plant they saw. Hannah and Barbara were in charge of preparing for the Dinner as Diana and Andrew spent half of the day discussing politics and other concerns involving magic and recent events. Akko spent her day with almost everyone, but did not catch sight nor sound of Diana. Amanda and Lotte reassured her that Diana would be probably okay, despite what happened last night. Hannah and Barbara meanwhile, warned Akko that another mistake like that, accidental or not, could put Diana in a sour mood for the rest of the day. No one’s suggestions or advice could stop Akko’s concern for Diana’s wellbeing.

As the sun was beginning to set, the girls went to their rooms to prepare themselves for the dinner. Each guest was dressed neatly and beautifully, even Sucy found a more proper use for Hannah’s gift to compliment her deep purple dress. Amanda however, felt quite stuffy in the dress her parents’ packed for her; Nothing a simple spell couldn’t fix. One wave with her wand and shouting the phrase “Metamorphie Vestesse!” turned the uncomfortable dress into a better fitting deep red suit, complete with a festive green tie. Sure, it was a little tacky, but it looked great on her without any doubt. She put more effort into it than Andrew did with his own suit, which looked no different aside from the red and green stripes on his tie. That was about as festive as he was going to be for the rest of the day. Diana’s dress looked amazing, as expected. The long ice blue silk dress, with white snowflakes from the bottom, fading away into the center, received compliments all around.

“Diana, you look so beautiful!” Akko particularly complimented the girl herself.

“Why, thank you…” Diana replied, almost with a look of relief on her face, as well as a small but noticeable blush on her cheeks. Before the hostess could take her seat, she asked for the guests to stand so she could say a few words.

“I would, once again, like to thank everyone for coming here to spend their Christmas at my home. It has made me so happy to see you all again, even if we didn’t spend too much time during the first few months of last semester. All of you are wonderful, talented souls. I know that everyone here will go on to do great things in their future, and I want you all to know that you have my full, undivided support no matter what!” proclaimed Diana, with a genuine loving smile.

“I’m sorry if all of this sounds very childish, but you all mean a lot to me.” She continued, looking down and brushing her hair aside. When she looked back up, her eyes shifted over toward Akko, almost instantly. The nervous smile from that sweet, troublesome girl made Diana’s own smile shine a little brighter.

“A-And I want everyone to feel welcome amongst us. I’m confident that together, we can accomplish anything! Now, let’s eat!” Diana finished and right on cue, the chefs arrived with their carts of food and began to set everything on the table. Fresh turkey, juicy fruits and vegetables, delectable sides like potatoes and stuffing were ready for everyone to feast upon. The guests conversed amongst themselves, laughing and enjoying everything around them. Even Andrew felt welcome amongst everyone, even if he was getting some slack from Amanda.

“C’mon rich boy, I bet if you weren’t off in Appleton, you’d have tons of girls flocking to you. Trust me, it’s not a bad feeling.” Amanda chuckled as she took a quick sip of cider. Andrew couldn’t help but laugh with her before responding.

“I’m sure it is, Ms. O’Niell. But to be quite honest with you… Let’s just say I place my bets on red, not black.” The boy smiled while cutting a hefty piece of turkey for himself. Amanda sat still for a few seconds to understand Andrew’s words when the light in her head suddenly flickered on.

“Really!? Ho-Holy fu-” Before she yelled out something explicit, Amanda was quickly silenced with a piece of ham to her mouth, delivered by Jasminka.

“Language!” She hushed, letting Amanda chew on her words, almost literally. The whole table laughed in amusement, even Andrew couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

The dinner finished with everyone full and tired. They placed their utensils on the plate and made their way back to the main living room to continue talking, except for Andrew, who had to leave to make it back home, and Diana, who claimed she was heading to bed. Even the talking could not last so long as the night caught up with everyone and they all fell asleep on the couches, wrapped in comfy blankets. Hannah and Barbara cuddled together beside the tree, Amanda, Jasminka, and Constance took up the couch beside the window and held closely to each other. Even Sucy and Lotte were cozied up by the fire before they dozed off, looking like children waiting for Santa to arrive. Meanwhile, Akko was returning from the bathroom before she ran into Andrew in the main hall with his suitcase and luggage in hand.

“Heading home already?” She asked.

“Yes. My father wants to go out to Breakfast with him to make up for me missing Christmas at his brother’s house.” He clarified.

“Right, well at least you didn’t have to talk with annoying family, right?” She said with a laugh, which was met with an unamused glare. She almost apologized before he interrupted her.

“No, you’re actually right about that. My uncle’s an annoying drunk, but I feel bad that my father had to suffer that alone. The least I can do is treat him to bacon and eggs at his favorite diner, right?” He asked. Akko nodded in agreement before he stepped forward to head out the front door. But he stopped without warning and turned around.

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Diana wants to meet you on the second floor balcony, the one overlooking the sorcerer’s stone. I suggest you hurry. It seems very important.” Andrew smirked. Akko nodded and made her way up the stairs. He wished her a Merry Christmas, as did she, before he saw himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

Making haste, Akko found the door to the balcony and clumsily slid and fell on the floor. She was quick to get back on her feet and her hand grabbed the handle of the door and pulled back to find Diana looking over the water at the Sorcerer’s stone glowing in the Christmas fog. The sound of the door opening was enough to catch Diana’s attention and she turned to meet Akko. She was wearing a white coat over her dress to protect from the freezing gentle breeze and was carrying a small blue gift bag in her hand. Akko couldn’t find the words to say at first because she was almost hypnotized by how Diana looked under the lights of the moon above and the stone behind her. Diana may have looked beautiful at the dinner table, but here, she looked perfect.

“Akko…” Diana’s voice cooed and brought Akko back to her senses. The clumsy girl stood up straight and walked to Diana.

“H-Hey… Andrew said you wanted to see me…” Akko said while beginning to rub her hands together to keep them warm. In her rush to get here, she forgot to grab something warm to wear. She didn’t even had her wand with her to help, so all she can do now is hope that she doesn’t catch a cold

“Is this about yesterday? I-I didn’t mean to destroy it, I’m really sorry for that! I know you looked a little nervous at dinner too and if it was my fault, I’m sorry! I-” Diana put her finger to Akko’s lips to silence her.

“Akko, I’m not mad at you. I mean yes, I was upset at the snowglobe breaking but I know it wasn’t your fault. If anything, I was nervous that you would be sad because you couldn’t get a gift. So…” Diana gave Akko the gift bag, waiting for her to open it. When Akko pushed aside the tissue paper and grabbed her gift, she felt glass on her fingertips. She pulled out the snowglobe, which she could finally see in its full glory. The unicorn head centerpiece was surrounded by snow and its horn was even glowing a bright green, just like the unicorn they could see across the water.

“The horn was made with a small piece of the Cavendish sorcerer’s stone. It wasn’t like that originally, but when I knew you were going to have it, I-I had to make it more special. I spent all night yesterday trying to get that piece without anyone knowing and then I had to fix it the snowglobe itse-” Diana’s word were stopped by Akko’s sudden embrace. Her arms held tightly onto Diana and the excitable girl held her tightly while tapping her feet excitedly on the floor.

“I love it! You didn’t have to do all that, but I love it Diana! It’s so cool and wonderful!” Akko praised and praised until Diana politely asked her to let go, knowing that Akko was fairly strong for someone of her body type. Diana smiled with relief and satisfaction with Akko’s reaction. Akko continued looking at the globe before she came to a realization.

“Aww, I wish I got you a gift! I can get you one back home and send it here! I don’t want you to feel left out!” Akko rambled on nervously. Her worrying was stopped again by Diana, but this time, not with words. Instead, she felt a warm touch on both of her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see Diana’s, closer now than she saw earlier in the day. Only the whisper of the wind could be heard on this Winter night. The two girls were so worried about each other for the whole weekend, and now that they were both happy, they could finally enjoy a moment alone and in peace.

“Akko… Be still for a moment, okay?” Diana kindly whispered.

“Okay…” Akko complied.

During the last few weeks of school, they both came to the conclusion that, after everything they had been through, the feelings between them were more than just platonic. Although they both knew that, and were comfortable with expressing these feelings with each other, such intimate moments were rare to come find, due to the social consequences that could arise if everyone found out Diana Cavendish had feelings for the girl she seemed to resent for the whole school year. But here, in the privacy of the Cavendish Manor, nothing could stand in between them. After months of longing for this moment, it was finally time for their feelings to be put into action.

Without another utterance from either party, their lips softly brushed against each other for a moment. Diana had hesitated, unsure if Akko was ready for this moment. But her clever partner quelled her worries by pushing herself up with her toes to let their lips make full contact. The warmth between them grew to the point where they had forgot about the winter breeze. The only thing on their minds was each other, for right now, for today, for the whole weekend, ever since they stood together in victory, overlooking the atmosphere of the earth.

Once they pulled away to let the moment sink in, Diana softly giggled, music to Akko’s ears.

“Now we’re even.” Diana said with genuine satisfaction.

“Great… We should get inside before the wind starts picking up.” Akko suggested.

“You’re right. Why didn’t you bring a coat?” Diana asked with worry, taking off her own coat to drape it on Akko.

“Because I wanted to see you, obviously! The cold won’t stop me!” Akko exclaimed. The both laughed at Akko’s signature persistence.

They stepped inside and made their way to the living room, where everyone was still asleep. It looked like Sucy and Lotte moved up a little since Akko last saw them, leaving the warm fire wide open. Akko and Diana sat down and let the warmth comfort them as they held hands together.

“Merry Christmas, Akko… You mean the world to me.” Diana cooed.

“You do too, Diana. Merry Christmas…” Akko yawned, letting the sounds of the crackling fire and Diana’s soft breathing lull her to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
